The present invention relates to a resin molded semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus and a resin encapsulating method for such semiconductor devices using the said apparatus. More particularly, it is concerned with a semiconductor device resin encapsulating apparatus having a mold suitable for improving the production efficiency and the quality of product, as well as a semiconductor device resin encapsulating method using the said apparatus.
According to a conventional like apparatus, as described in Japanese Pat. Laid-Open No. 292330/86, a plurality of pots communicating with each other through sub runners are provided within a mold, and product cavities are connected to distal ends of a pair of main runners connected in opposed relation to each of the pots. According to another conventional like apparatus, as described in Japanese Pat. Laid-Open No. 122136/87, a plurality of runners are connected to each pot and a plurality of product cavities are connected in series to the distal end of each of the runners.
In the apparatus disclosed in the above Japanese Pat. laid-open 292330/86, the structure of the mold is complicated because sub runners are required to make communication between pots, resulting in the mold itself becoming expensive; besides, since the interior of each sub runner is filled with extra resin, a limit is encountered in the improvement of the yield of resin material. Only 50% at most of the resin fed is utilized for the product and thus this is uneconomical.
In the apparatus disclosed in the above Japanese Pat. laid-open 122136/87, a plurality of cavities are connected in series to each of plural runners which are each independently connected to each of plural pots, but since tablets fed to each pot are generally not uniform in weight, a limit is encountered in equalizing the internal pressure of a mold flow channel formed between adjacent pots. That is, the problem to be solved in the prior art is to attain effective utilization of resin and make the internal pressure of the mold flow channel as uniform as possible to improve the yield in the resin encapsulation for a semiconductor device.